


Silent Rage

by notthehighkingedmund



Series: TWRP Beginnings [4]
Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthehighkingedmund/pseuds/notthehighkingedmund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phobos' world is literally crumbling around him, and this mad-man in a cone is trying to get him in a band?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Rage

Life on Sector 8 was calm. It wasn't necessarily boring - it was just calm. People were happy, they worked, they played - it was a respectful planet. Phobos was pleased to be named their lord. He enjoyed watching everyone carry out their lives so peacefully. It gave him joy to know that his people were safe and content with everything. It meant he was doing well as a leader.

 

That was one of the reasons he’d taken his vow of silence. His world was so peaceful that he didn’t want to miss a single beautiful sound by talking over it. The nature, the voices of his people - the laughter of children. All of those things were more beautiful sounds to him than his own voice. Besides, he had his ways of communicating. There was writing, and there was music. Music was his favourite form of communication - especially with the guitar. It spoke to him more than a voice ever could. He felt free to speak his mind with a guitar in his hands. Besides, guitar riffs sounded far nicer than any voice could.  
It was a win-win situation for him.

 

His love of music was why he’d been so fast to accept the strangers and their smuggled goods. People rejoiced at the new sounds and everyone seemed to be even happier. Phobos couldn’t argue with that proof. This ‘funk’ was making things even better than they were before - and the happier his people were, the happier he was!  
It seemed rude to not allow their new funk providers stay and give them some more fuel. They’d improved life on Sector 8 - it was the least Phobos could do for them.

 

How wrong he’d been.  
So very wrong.

Intense pain and anger was all he knew. He wanted to kill and destroy. Everything was spinning, and he couldn't hear any of the pleasant sounds he'd grown to love about his planet. Instead he heard screams of pain, shouts of anger, and cries of terror. These weren't the noises he wanted to come from his home.  
Part of him wanted to run outside and scream at everyone to shut up and stop - another part wanted to kill every last one of them to ensure their silence.  
But he knew that he had to stay inside. He couldn't hurt his people... He couldn't.

Instead he tried to occupy his mind with working out what had changed. Everyone had been so happy... They'd received a new export and everything!  
People loved the funk, so why were they so angry now?  
All Phobos knew was that the only thing to have changed in years was the visitors who brought the funk. Something was up with the product. Something that made his planet want to collapse in on itself...  
Anger ripped through him and sent a bookcase flying across the room - books and precious items crumpled and smashed against the wall.  
A sob threatened to tear out of his chest and break his silence, but the lord wasn't going to stand for it. No, he was in charge and needed to be in control!

His room was in shambles within the hour. Panting heavily, he scanned the room for anything else that could be destroyed, when a loud crashing echoed down the halls. Someone was inside.  
Running out, Phobos felt his entire body stiffen at the sight of the cat man that had been selling funk. Without a second thought, he was launching himself at the man.  
If he was going to bring destruction to Sector 8, then Phobos would destroy him.  
The fight was soon over in a flurry of fur, fists, claws and blood - as Phobos was sent flying into his own ceiling, pain spreading throughout his body. He wasn't about to give up after that though.

As much as it irritated him, the cat was genuinely faster and more agile than he - not to mention watching a child be flattened by a wall nearly stopped Phobos from being able to carry on.  
But he had to fight for his people. The moment he saw the tail disappear into the ship, he was rounding the building and jumping into his own ship to follow suit. If he couldn't kill the cat on his planet, then he'd kill him in space.

It was then that something caused his ship to come to a sudden halt - as if it had hit an invisible wall.  
Rubbing his head as he moved to lift himself off of the floor, Phobos noticed that his ship was now inside of another ship's bay...  
With a frown, he stormed out to see who it was that had just stopped him from killing the man responsible for his planet's destruction.


End file.
